Tales of Fangirls and Kinkapoodles
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Uh, right. So two fangirls decide to crossbreed a Kinkachu and a poodle in the name of Danny, are sucked into a hyperdimensional vortex, and meet their favorite characters. May the fun commense.


**Note:** This is a collaboration betweenme (Scifi Warper)and AcerbusAnimus. We were bored on the way to Junior Achievement.We switch off chapter by chapter.

**Disclaimer:**We no own, you no sue.

**Warnings:** Um, this is kinda wierd and probably totally off character. If you feel the need to throw sharp pointy objects, rotten fruit, or furniture throw them at Rachel, I'll be ducking behind my safety glass.

**Writer:**Scifi Warper

**POV:** Sarah

I wasn't really planning for the insanity that followed when my friend Rachael and I decided to crossbreed a kinkachu and a poodle. Unfortunately, it all spun into such a random adventure I didn't know which way was up.

It started out simply enough. I had gone over to her house to, one: check on the pregnant kinkachu, and two: watch one of our favorite shows _CSI: New York_.

The episode, which involved some sort of body dump in a warehouse, had just started. Rachael was drooling over Danny into her notebook. I had reasonably opted to bring my drool bucket. The kinkachu sat on top of Rachael's shoulders.

This was where things got weird. Just as Danny opened his mouth to say something, there was a sudden flash of light, wind, and we were sitting on the floor of an abandoned warehouse.

"Woah, what just happened?" Rachael asked.

"I think," I said, standing up shakily, "We just went through a hyper-dimensional vortex."

She looked at me blankly.

"A wormhole!"

"Ah!" she yelled, "Trekkie talk!"

I glared at her and turned to look around. The warehouse looked like a warehouse. It was dark, dusty, cobwebby, and the only light came from a small window with broken glass. Outside I could hear the sound of a busy city.

"Where are we?" I asked out loud, trying not to panic.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Rachael replied stepping beside me.

"We weren't in Kansas anyway," I replied. "We were in Illinois."

"Not anymore."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

I didn't reply. For a second I thought I had heard something.

"NO!" Rachael suddenly shrieked loudly in my ear.

"AAHH!" I leaped away. "Rachael! Don't do that!"

"But the kinkachu is missing!" she said pitifully.

"What?" I said my voice dead serious.

"I lost the kinkachu!"

I stared at her in awe. How could she lose it! That animal was our fangirl claim to fame! Our tribute to Danny! It carried our kinka-poodle!

"We have to find it!" I exclaimed, forgetting we were where we weren't supposed to be.

"Right," Rachael replied sarcastically. "We don't even know where we are!"

"Oh," I said, "Right."

That's when I heard it: those faint footsteps that seemed odd at first and then meant the world to you in a matter of minutes. That time I wasn't the only one who had heard them.

"I'll check up here," a male voice said.

"What's that?" Rachael asked.

"Shh," I said; the footsteps were getting louder. "Hide!"

I tried to grab her arm, but that didn't work.

"Let go!" she yelled, smacking away my hand. "You're not the boss of me!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Who says?"

"Me!"

"So?"

"So, I'm older!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have no idea," I replied honestly.

"Hey!" A male voice forced us to turn around right into the beam of a flashlight. "what are you doing here?"

"Put the flashlight down," I said, covering m eyes, "We come in peace."

"At least she does," Rachael added.

I glared at her as the beam lowered.

"Alright, how did you guys get in here?" the guy asked.

I looked up and nearly passed out. Standing before us with an irresistible, irritated look was Detective Don Flack.

"Oh my God," I heard Rachael gasp under her breath.

"F-F-Flack!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded suspiciously.

I was going to answer, but for Rachael. The girl is completely mad! Screaming "Flack!" she took what I supposed was meant to be a flying hug. Thankfully, I caught her before she got too far and held her back, blushing furiously as I apologized to him.

"You'll have to forgive her…too much caffeine and sugar," I sputtered.

"I think you girls better come with me," Flack said, looking at us. His face was a mix of anger and confusion.

"Sure," I replied eagerly. "Come on, Rachael!"

"But I want to hug him!" she exclaimed as I dragged her in front.

We walked down the steps which creaked so loudly I was afraid they'd fall. Finally, we entered a large, empty garage-like space. My eyes about popped out of my head. Beside the gruesome, yet very interesting sight of a dead body in a pool of blood, there stood my hero, Danny Messer, and Montana. Immediately, and quite by accident, I let out a fangirl shriek.

"EEEEEE! OH MY GOD! Danny! HERE! OH my God!"

Danny and Montana stopped what they were doing, looking up at me in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked, standing up from his crouched position.

I stared at him in awe.

"Hey, kids, what are you doing here? This is a crime scene!" he yelled, walking over to us.

I was so embarrassed by my outburst I took a step back, running into Flack and letting go of Rachael. This was not bright.

"Danny!" she yelled and, before I could stop her, she tackled Danny into a tight hug, making him fall to the floor.

"Rachael!" I yelled. "No!"

I pushed off from Flack and ran to Danny's side, as he was pinned to the ground by Rachael.

"Get off him!" I exclaimed, trying to pull her off. "Rachael, come on!"

"No! My Danny!" she said clutching tighter.

"Sorry about this," I said apologetically to Danny, "she's a little excited."

He gave me a look that clearly said "What-the-hell?"

Finally, I managed to pull her off. Offering my hand, I pulled Danny up to his feet.

"Who are you?" he demanded, brushing himself off with one hand, and adjusting his crooked glasses with the other.

"Well, that's kinda hard to explain," I started, "You see…"

Another "oomph!" caught my attention. Turning around, I saw Rachael had her arms wrapped around Flack's waist who had fallen against the wall caught off guard by the blow.

"Rachael!" I exclaimed, reluctantly letting go of Danny's hand.

"Okay, you can let go, kid," said Flack as he pulled her off.

"You have really pretty eyes," Rachael responded, not letting go.

"Alright, stop!" said Montana suddenly.

Rachael paused and looked at her.

"You!" she exclaimed. "How dare you flirt with Danny! I'm going to…!"

She made to attack Lindsey when I stepped in and took the force of the blow.

"Ow…" I whimpered, clutching my stomach. "Rachael!"

"What? You stepped in front of me," she protested.

"What's going on in here?" called an older male's voice.

I looked to see Mac staring at the scene in front of him with an unreadable face.

"Mac Attack!" Rachael shrieked.

I saw Mac's eyes widen in surprise as she ran full-force into him.


End file.
